Slovakia Series 6 - Excuse Me While I Kiss This Guy
by slovakia-chan
Summary: Lithuania x fem Slovakia x America. The last part of the series. Contains topless Alfred, assertive Toris, a few silly jokes and some sexy bits. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Previously: Long time ago, Slovakia (Eva) used to have a big crush on Lithuania. Convinced her feelings are one-sided, she left Russia's house to live with Czechia (Hynek). Shortly after, she puts their convenience marriage to an end._

 _Years later, she meets equally shy Canada. Just when things are about to get serious, their relationship suffers a_ _n undesired break. Once the couple reunites, they don't feel the same way anymore. Toris does his best to help Eva out of the dead-end relationship. All his attention frustrates her beyond words, but eventually, she and Matthew break up._

* * *

 _Come on, Eva, you can do this. You can do anything if you put your mind to it._

 _Except that my mind is what I'm slowly going out of,_ she observed.

It had been months since the Slovak broke up with her boyfriend. She didn't really mourn, she'd already gone through that suffering part while officially still in a relationship. They were steadily drifting apart for some time and ending it was just a _coup de grace_ , even though it took all their courage.

Maybe she wasn't that crazy in love with him during those last months, still, she couldn't help but admire him for all the help he would provide around the house. Now that he was gone for good, she had no one left to count on but herself.

Everything started when the new bookshelf arrived. _Looks easy,_ she thought as she started assembling the pieces. Except it wasn't. The parts didn't fit and she never really used a screwdriver before (except as a makeshift weapon), so she got tired quickly. Despite trying to do a little bit of assembling everyday, she didn't seem to be advancing at all.

Then the couch. She ordered a new couch for her house, unfortunately, it arrived before she had the old one removed. When that finally happened, she realized that she didn't really know how to move the new one from the cellar up to the living room.

After that, the washing machine that stopped spin-drying, the bathtub started to leak and the light in her pantry stopped working for no apparent reason. And it was a hell of a timing, too. Having recently invested pretty much everything into new developing business, she didn't even have enough euros left to pay a plumber.

That day, as if it wasn't enough, her car broke down. And, as she just realized, her mind was about to do the same.

A doorbell made her startle, as it so often did.

"Hey there, babe!" A familiar dirty blond American was standing in her doorway, grinning. "Mind if I come in?"

 _Oh, God, not him,_ Eva thought. _He's so loud and I already got a headache._

"Sure." She smiled politely and stepped aside. She noticed a large box in his arms.

"I brought you the stuff you had at Matt's house," he explained, putting it down.

"That's... so nice of you. Can I get you a beer or something?"

"No problem. I was heading to Europe anyway. A beer would be cool, thanks." He looked around the room while she rummaged in the fridge.

"I didn't know you were into DIY," he marveled at the mess that was supposed to be a bookshelf by then.

"Well, I figured I'd try," she mumbled in embarrassment. "Anyway, as you can see, it's clearly not my thing."

"I'll help then," the American offered. Before she could politely refuse, he was on it. "It's easy, really, you just put this here... Then this and that together…"

"Al, you really don't have to," she objected, but he wasn't listening.

"Now this... Hey Eva, can you get me an electric screwdriver?"

 _Electric screwdriver... How did I not think of that in the first place?_ she mentally moaned once she'd got it from the attic.

She prepared him some snacks and they chatted for a while. Truth be told, she never really thought highly of her ex's brother, but having company felt good. The smaller country closed her eyes and relaxed a little.

"Ta-daah!" he yelled. She opened her eyes again to see a perfectly assembled bookshelf.

"Wow, Al," she breathed, "I... I don't know how you did it, it's impressive…"

"No big deal, I'm the hero after all." He winked. "I'll just wash my hands and then I'm off."

"Sure." Eva wondered whether he was just trying to be nice or it had something to do with her not wearing a bra at that very moment. Or both.

 _I'll ask him to help me with the couch, too._ She felt bad about using him, but she was getting tired of sitting on the floor every day. _He seems so kind, I'm sure he won't refuse._

"Say, Al," she ventured as he got back, discreetly undoing the top button of her shirt. _Just in case._ "I'm terribly sorry, still, it would be most helpful-"

"Yeah, why not? What is it?"

A while later, they were sipping coffee on the brand new couch.

"Alfred, I don't know how to thank you," the girl said, somewhat uneasy.

"I can't leave a lady in a bind, can I?" He flashed her a seductive smile. "By the way, how did you end up this broke? I thought things weren't that bad around here."

"They aren't." She shrugged, "It's just that we've been opening a few fast food restaurants recently and-"

"Fast food?" His ears picked up on her words. "Like what?"

"Let me see." She thought for a while, then gave him a list.

"Wait!" he exclaimed in thrill. "Those are all my chains! You mean to say that you're broke because you're making me richer?" He looked almost troubled.

 _I'm merely trying to make my economy grow,_ she whimpered to herself, but said nothing, just shrugged again.

"Wow, dudette! That's… something! I'm... moved. Wow," he mumbled. "Can I do something else to help? All you have to do is ask!"

 _Please don't shout when you talk,_ she thought, yet again, she kept it inside.

"Honestly, you really don't have to-"

"I'm not leaving until you let me make this up to you," he declared, calm, sincere and determined.

 _When he stops yelling and trying to dominate others for a while, he becomes kind of sweet_. _I'll tell him about the car and that's it_ , she promised herself.

* * *

 _It's been a while,_ the Slav observed as she finished her chamomile. _I'd better check how he's doing._ She peeked through the window and the tea almost flew out of her nostrils.

Probably to avoid getting stained, Al had taken off his T-shirt and his well-toned chest was now gleaming with a thin layer of sweat in the merciless summer sun.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered, sliding down, her back against the wall. He was just like his brother, but… Hotter. Drop dead gorgeous, to be accurate. How come she had never noticed?!

 _I want to lick off every last drop of that sweat._ A familiar tingling sensation took over her body, followed by a wave of heat.

In the meantime, the American finished his task and got back inside.

"Anything else that needs to be done?" He looked at her, eyebrows up.

 _Me,_ she felt like saying.

In the end, her friend repaired the bathtub, the washing machine, even the light.

"Looks like my job here is done," he said and got ready to leave.

"Alfred... Thank you again. My morale is so much better now." The brunette pecked his cheek. Suddenly, she felt his head move and their lips almost brushed. She stepped away at the last moment, pretending she hadn't noticed his invitation.

 _No. NO. I don't think so._

He was fun, friendly and skilled. And hotter than hell. Still, he liked to… Well… Let's say he wasn't exactly famous for his faithfulness. She knew for sure he would lose all the interest in her once he'd got what he wanted. And her fragile heart didn't need that.

"Eva, as you probably know, it's my birthday next week," he started, interrupting her thoughts.

The girl nodded. _The 4th of July, of course._

"It falls on the same day as the conference at Italy's place, so I decided to have a party in the hotel we're all staying in. You should come."

"Oh my, I... I don't know if that's a good idea," she muttered, then lowered her eyes.

"Matt's not coming so at least _you_ can enjoy yourself, after the break up and everything…"

The crude reminder of reality hurt Eva somewhat. She hadn't quite moved on yet.

"I... I promise I'll think about it," she managed.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 1-_


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking. That's exactly what Eva Kučerová was doing a week later in her hotel room.

 _Should I go or not?_ she wondered. _What the hell, I might at least try._

Having put on the first dress she found, she went to do her makeup. As she saw herself in the mirror, she froze. _I wore this dress the last time I was with..._ She couldn't bring herself to pronounce his name, even in her mind.

The weight of memories came crushing her. _I'm not going there. I can't possibly do that._ She slid back into her jeans and shirt and lied down on her bed, trying to figure out what to do with the rest of the evening.

A moment later, she took note of heavy footsteps coming from the outside. A loud knock followed. She opened the door to see a tall man with spiked hair known as Danemark standing in front of her, his eyes gleaming. It was clear he had already had a few shots.

"Yes?"

"Al keeps whining about you not coming to his party and Gil is too busy annoying the crap out of Roderich to do anything, so I came to escort you." He grinned.

"How thoughtful. Alas, that won't be possible," she replied. But before she could close the door again, his giant boot blocked it. In a flash, he threw her over his shoulder and ran down the hallway, yelling something about the long gone era of kidnapping women and how he still had it. Once they got to the bar, he put her down and disappeared.

The brunette looked around the crowd just to see Francis leave with a girl by each side. _Good for him._ She noticed Seychelles sitting nearby and thought about talking to her, when, suddenly, she heard someone say her name.

"Eva?"

It was Lithuania.

"Hi," she ventured, their last conversation still fresh in her mind.

"It's… it's good to see you. I… I didn't expect you to be here." He sounded taken aback, but in pleasant way.

 _I don't get you, Toris,_ she felt like shouting. _You don't love me, still, you act like you do. I'm sorry but I can't handle this._

"Well, I am," she replied. "I hope that's not a problem because I'm not leaving anytime soon. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She turned around to leave.

"I heard what happened between you two," he admitted. "I'm sorry. If you need someone to talk to…"

 _I can't deal with this. Not now, not ever. I just can't._

She glared daggers at him.

 _Forgive me, Toris Laurinaitis._

"You're the last person in this whole world I want to talk to," she said, carefully pronouncing every word. "And next time _you_ want to talk to _me_ , just… fucking don't," she growled before disappearing into the crowd, leaving the young man standing there, broken.

* * *

Not sure where to, Eva kept moving on until she bumped into somebody.

" _Hola chica!_ " the Spaniard beamed. "Having a good time?" Despite being equals now, Eva could still remember Antonio from the Habsburg era. Back then, he was Mr. Spain to her, a mysterious man with sun-kissed skin who would often come visit her superior Mr. Austria. Once everyone had gone to sleep, he would sit outside and play tantalizing love songs on his guitar. She made sure to keep her window open on such nights.

Usually, his sole presence and the memories rushing back would cheer her up, but at that moment, it just wasn't enough.

"Err... I'm not quite sure how to do this kind of thing," she confessed.

"Do what?" he inquired.

"Well... party."

Toni laughed in the most carefree and bubbly way.

"You realize there is a very simple solution to most of the known world problems?"

"And what would that be?" she asked skeptically. _Hope he's not about to say 'siesta'._

"SANGRIA!" he laughed, drawing a pitcher and a few glasses out of nowhere.

 _Seems legit,_ Eva shrugged.

The first three didn't do much; she was a Slav, after all.

The forth one made her go around, talking and laughing with others.

The sixth one convinced her she could dance.

As she was swaying to 'Ring My Bell', she noticed Alfred and winked at him. _I'm getting into those pants tonight,_ both of them thought.

He waved at her, went over to the bar and brought two jell-o shots. They toasted and drank up. As they started to dance, he put his hands on her hips, drawing her closer.

"Happy birthday," she said, giving him a seductive look.

"WHAT?" Al shouted and leaned in closer.

She took advantage of that and gave him a rough kiss. A second later, she felt his tongue caressing hers. He tasted just like the shot, filling her with the same fuzzy sensation. Their palms quickly started to roam over each other's body. His movements were tender, yet electrifying.

"Let's take this somewhere else," he whispered invitingly in her ear before starting to nibble on her neck. She turned into patty in his hands.

Than the jell-o shot kicked in and the world around Eva became a blurry mess of faces, music, lights, some other arms fighting with Al's over her, an unknown room, someone forcing her on the bed, undressing her... And a total blackout.

* * *

Eva woke up, incredibly thirsty, her head ready to explode. She opened her eyes to see a Greek god sleeping by her side.

 _Oh, crap,_ was all she could think of. _Calm down, Eva. Herakles is always so heavy-lidded. Maybe you two just had a nap._

 _Of course, that must be it. Why else would I be sleeping in my underwear, huh?_

 _Wait, actually, no. I'm naked and so is he._

Having woken up as well, he gave her a sleepy look.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You, like, don't remember?" He raised an eyebrow. Slowly.

"I'm sorry. I don't," she admitted.

"Oh. Never mind. EU put me on auction because of my debts. You bought me for one night," he explained before dozing off again.

 _Okay... I'll just... Go to my room and pretend nothing happened._ She turned around to get out of the bed and almost jumped with fright as a pair of big cold blue eyes met hers.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

" 'm Sweden." the other fellow mumbled matter-of-factly. "And furniture is not the only thing that got put together in this room last night."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _This sucks. But don't panic, girl. He's so taciturn, whatever happened, he won't probably tell anyone. And everybody will be too scared to ask._

 _It's not so bad,_ she thought, _I can live with this. Two men in one night... I'm sure that kind of things happens. At least I did not-_

"Morning babe, up already?" Alfred came out of the shower, drying his hair, naked.

Eva started to yell in panic.

* * *

She woke up again. It took her a moment to realize it was all just a dream and she finally stopped screaming.

The room she was in was unknown but at least, she was all alone in the bed. She lifted the blanket to see she was wearing underwear (Talk about a relief!) and a yellow-red-green T-shirt.

" _Litva?_ " she muttered questioningly.

"Morning."

She raised her head and faced the serious and worn-out Baltic. The room went still.

"Please tell me we didn't…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Do I look like a drunken brat rapist?" he asked coldly.

"No," she admitted, lowering her gaze.

Another oppressing silence followed. She finally found the courage to break it.

"Would you please tell me how…"

"...you ended up here?" His features were now portraying no expression at all.

"Yes. Please."

"You got drunk and tried to get into my room thinking it was yours. I didn't know which one was yours so I let you sleep in the bed."

"Oh... Where did _you_ sleep?" she wondered.

"The couch. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to draw myself a bath. My neck and back still hurt."

"Let me help." She went over to him and started to gently massage his muscles. For a while, he feared he was about to surrender to her touch, but eventually, he somehow managed to move away.

"You should go, Eva," he said, looking aside.

She got dressed and left without a word.

* * *

 **The Night Before**

"Admit it. You actually _enjoy_ chasing after chicks that torture you," teased Eduard as he sipped on his beer.

"She's not like that." Toris shook his head. The brunet was troubled like never before. He felt the girl's words weren't coming from the heart, but they hurt all the same.

"I know the real her. Eva's loving and kind. It's just that... things have been difficult to her recently. She's feeling miserable, that's all."

"Well, she doesn't seem so miserable to _me_ ," his friend remarked, watching the dance floor over Toris's shoulder.

The Lithuanian followed his gaze and his jaw dropped.

' _If I were_ that _drunk, I'm sure I'll make some bad choices with troublesome consequences,'_ her voice echoed in his mind with the words she once told him.

 _No, you moron, she doesn't want you around. So let her do what she likes_.

He kept telling himself that, yet somehow, he just couldn't let it go.

 _Alfred is a good guy, but he loves women. All of them. Eva is all-or-nothing and fragile as a flower. That can't end well._

 _Drop it, Toris. She basically told you to fuck off._

But there was something about the way she said it…

He didn't know what to think or do anymore. He closed his eyes and suddenly, the music flooded his mind.

 _'And the river you cruise_

 _S'not be the best way to go_

 _Not the best way to go anymore_

 _And what do you do?_

 _What do you do?_

 _In the middle of nothing, so scared and alone?_

The young man stood up, determined.

 _Turn around and swim, my darling_

 _Let my love guide you back to shore_

 _I'll be there standing, smiling, waiting_

 _Arms open wide, forever yours.'_

"And if you're too drunk to swim, I'll drag you to the shore, Eva," he muttered to himself as he ran towards the dance floor.

"Wait!" Ed shouted after him. "If America kills you, can I keep your laptop?!"

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 2-_

* * *

"Litva" = Slovak word for "Lithuania"


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning After**

Even though hungry, Eva headed straight for her room to put some clean clothes on, thus considerably reducing the quantity of walk-of-shame comments. As she got down to have a breakfast, she bumped into Alfred.

"Hey." He nodded as he passed her by.

"Hello," she muttered. Than it came back to her - their drinking, dancing and making out.

"Al?" she shouted to stop him. He turned to face her.

"Mmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking..." Eva moved closer so the others wouldn't hear them. "We were quite hitting it off last night. How come we didn't…" She obviously had a problem with the word.

"Hook up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" he retorted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Now that I've come to think about it, I don't really blame you. You just wanted some time with the hero. It's the two of you that need to have a chat."

She blinked, confusion distorting her delicate features.

"Honestly, Alfred, I'm not aware of having a boyfriend at the moment."

"You don't?" Now the blond seemed lost, too.

"Let's start with the beginning. What exactly happened?"

"Well." He took a moment to think. "As you said yourself, things were getting pretty hot and we were about to move it to my room, when your… _friend_ came around, shouting 'That's as far as you're getting with her!' and dragging you away."

"My _friend_?!" Her mouth parted slightly.

"You know, tall, skinny, ponytail, skin as pale as yours...?"

"Lithuania?"

"Yeah, that's him!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"But... Why would he-?" Eva wondered.

"Don't ask _me_ , I was shocked, too. He used to stay at my house, such a nice and easy-going guy, always minding his own business. So when I saw him freaking out like that, I kinda assumed you were his-"

"His business," the Slovak muttered.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

They remained silent for a while.

"Alfred... I'm _so_ sorry I ruined your birthday," she then breathed. "But whatever Liet did that for, he was right. I'm not built for one night stands. I wouldn't be able to deal with it afterwards. I was just drunk. Lonely. And horny."

"Oh, we all were. That's the essence of all parties!" The corridor seemed to shook with his laughter. "And you didn't ruin anything," he purred, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "Last night, I saw you having fun for the first time in what seemed like forever. That's the most amazing gift I could have asked for."

Eva blushed, all moved.

"And I got laid anyway," Al promptly added.

"Good job!" The brunette burst out laughing and high-fived him.

"So... Are you alright with us being just friends?" she asked, back to her serious self.

"Sure. And should you change your mind, we can always add some benefits."

"I'll keep that in mind," Eva whispered, kissing lightly his cheek and trailing off.

Once on the staircase, the young Slav smiled to herself. She'd grown fond of the American. _He might be obnoxious, but every time we meet, he cheers me up and doesn't judge. And someone like that can't be a bad person._

* * *

 _But as for Toris, there's something I've missed,_ Eva realized, looking around the room in search of a vacant table. Somebody waved at her from the back. It was Estonia.

"You can eat here if you want," he offered, digging into his full English.

"I'd love to." She sat down and ordered some coffee and pastries.

"I haven't seen Toris today. I actually thought you would be getting down together."

"I guess not." Eva shrugged dismissively. "He told me to go away and I won't insist if he doesn't want me around."

"But... That's all he ever wanted," Ed muttered to himself. And froze as he realized he had actually said it out loud.

"How come?" She looked at him, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

Eduard's brain was working at full speed. _I don't want to do things behind his back, he's one of my true friends. But what do I do? It's too late now that I blabbed. Anyway, this has been going on for long enough as it is._

He put down his fork and looked away.

"He never told me anything, so I can't be sure. I can only tell you about the things I've seen. I've seen him toss and turn every other night, mumbling your name. I've seen him pretending to chase Belarus around, just to forget whom he'd rather be chasing. I've seen him talking to Canada, asking him to make you happy and dying inside when it actually happened."

She said nothing, just contemplated her meal, letting those words sink in. A while later, she bit her lip, then looked at the Baltic.

"Eduard?"

"Yes?"

"It's a good thing he never told you anything. That way you didn't betray him."

They smiled at each other.

"I need to go."

"Take this, Eva." He handed something that looked a lot like a blank credit card.

"What's that?"

"A master key," he whispered. "I got it for... _security reasons_." His ears turned slightly red.

"Not my place to judge, Ed." The Slovak gave him a grateful smile and left.

* * *

Once in front of Baltic's room, she took a deep breath and knocked. Nothing. Eva tried again. No good.

She unlocked the room. Empty. Except for the vapor slowly crawling from the bathroom.

"Toris?" She knocked on the semi-open door. "Do you think I can come in?"

He turned his head. As he saw her, a part of him desperately wanted to hide under the foam. The other part was too upset to even ask how she managed to get in.

"You might as well. You've already seen the worst part of me anyway," he sighed. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub. For a moment, no one said a word.

"Rumor has it you have some kind of crush on me," she said without ceremony.

Toris didn't like being put on the spot like that. He didn't acknowledge her question, he didn't even look at her. That was as good an answer to Eva as any.

"Since when?"

"Since you left," he admitted, still facing away.

 _Since 1989,_ she realized. _That's... Twenty years. Hardly a crush._

She couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream. She reached out to touch him, just to make sure he was real, but slipped and went falling, head first, to the tub.

His hand saved her from a blow, their faces now only millimeters from each other.

The time stopped for a while as the two pairs of lips met in a timid kiss.

Then, abruptly, it grew into a deep and hungry one. Only when the need for air became desperate did they move apart.

"Twenty years," Eva murmured. "How come you never told me?"

"You never left me the chance." He shrugged and smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

She helped him remove her drenched clothes. It was nothing compared to what they had been through. He'd already seen her naked heart and soul and that was as intimate as two people can get.

 _You put me on the right track when I was going against myself._

 _You never gave up on me._

 _Of course, it's_ you _I've been missing this whole time, not him. We were torn away from each other so quickly, I never got a chance to get over it._

 _I couldn't give my everything to another man. I've never stopped loving you in the first place._

Eva wanted to say all that aloud, but, feeling his naked body against hers, decided they would talk later.

The couple kissed and caressed each other, their movements steadily picking up pace. Then, they hugged closer and their heartbeats melted into one, his body finally joining hers after twenty years of foreplay.

* * *

 _-THE END-_


End file.
